jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DragonsLove/Nigdy nie uciekniesz przed przeznaczeniem, ale możesz zmienić los
thumb|398px|Okładka na bloga Witam moich czytelników! Jest to kontynuacja mojego poprzedniego bloga ,,Przepraszam za kłopot...Dziękuję za miłość''. Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie również spodoba się tak jak poprzednie. '-Jeźdźcy mają po 20 lat' '-Hiccstrid, sami zobaczycie' '-Jest Stoick i Valka' '-Na Berk mają tresują smoki' 1. Niesamowite odkrycie Rok później Perspektywa Czkawki Już rok na Berk tresują smoki. Niby to tylko rok, ale dla mnie to coś większego. Dzięki smokom udało nam się odnaleźć i przede wszystkim znów połączyć nasze dwa światy. Wioska jest już w pełni odbudowana, została jeszcze tylko zbrojownia gdzie ostatni raz widziano Bliźniaki. Nadal ich nie odnaleźliśmy, choć szukaliśmy kilka miesięcy. Uznaliśmy, że zginęli podczas walki, ale ja mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się pokażą. A co do Astrid, to wszyscy się pogodzili z jej śmiercią, ale nie ja. Żyję dalej i wracam wspomnieniami do niej. Siedziałem u siebie w pokoju jak każdego ranka i poprawiałem swoją protezę. Szczerbatek siedział i przyglądał się temu. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i wstałem ubrany w swój strój do latania. Trochę go zmieniłem, teraz ma więcej skrytek i na prawym ramieniu mam symbol Berk. A mój hełm jest zupełnie inny. Mamy nie było w domu, tak jak taty. Wyszliśmy z domu. Czkawka – To co, Szczerbek? Lecimy? – zapytałem smoka. Szczerbatek – Wrrrrraauu! – podskoczył z radości i wskazał na swój grzbiet. Zaśmiałem się i wsiadłem na niego. Zawsze rano lataliśmy i przez dwie godziny przesiadywaliśmy nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Tym razem miałem inny pomysł na spędzenie dzisiejszego dnia. Czkawka – Wiesz co, dzisiaj mam inne plany na spędzeni dnia – zacząłem, na co odpowiedziało mi mruczenie mojego przyjaciela. – Chciałbym poćwiczyć nasze akrobacje, a Akademię sobie odpuścimy – dodałem. Widocznie spodobał mu się ten pomysł, bo od razu przyśpieszył i zaczął swoje popisy. Przynajmniej chociaż raz mogłem wyrwać się od codzienności. Perspektywa narratora Tym czasem w wiosce każdy już zajmował się swoją pracą. Niektórzy zajęli się wypasaniem owiec, inny naprawianiem przedmiotów, a jeszcze inni odbudowaniem zbrojowni. Także cała wioska była zajęta, poza jeźdźcami. Od rana czekali w Smoczej Akademii i czekali na szefa. Jednak z każda mijającą godziną on się nie pojawiał. Sączysmark – No gdzie on jest?! – zapytał zdenerwowany spóźnieniem przyjaciela. – Już od trzech godzin powinien być! Śledzik – Spokojnie Sączysmark, jest nas dwójka i czasem może dać sobie spokój – próbował uspokoić chłopaka. Sączysmark – Ale mógłby uprzedzić – powiedział nieco spokojniej. – Ja mam dość czekania, idę do domu – dodał. Jeszcze nigdy w wiosce nikt tak nie pracował jak mieszkańcy Berk. Wódz przechadzał się po swojej rodzinnej wyspie i z dumą spoglądał na wikingów pracujących w pocie czoła. W pewnym momencie podeszła do niego zadowolona Valka. Valka – Właśnie widziałam jak Sączysmark wychodził nieźle zdenerwowany z Akademii – zaśmiała się, jednak jej mąż nie podzielał szczęścia. – O co chodzi? Stoick – Czkawka ma zostać wodzem, ale ciągle się ze mną kłóci i znika na całe dnie – odparł. – Ja wiem, że jest jeszcze młody i chce się wyszaleć, ale… - przerwał, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Valka – Ale ty w jego wieku byłeś już wodzem – dokończyła zdanie wypowiedziane przez wodza. – Ale nie zapominaj, że ty też chciałeś szaleć – uśmiechnęła się. Stoick – No tak, ale ja chcę dla niego jak najlepiej – westchnął i spojrzał na słońce. Valka uniosła jedną brew do góry i podążyła wzrokiem za mężem. Nic tam jednak nie było poza mocno świecącym słońcem i bezchmurnym niebem. Kobiecie przez myśl przeleciało, że szukał odpowiedzi lub może prosił o pomoc Astrid, która miała dobry wpływ na Czkawkę. Valka – Daj mu pomyśleć, zastanowić się – powiedziała spokojnie i odeszła w stronę starego domu blondynki. Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem siedział i rysował już kolejną odkrytą przez nich wyspę. Po kilku minutach zamknął swój notes i schował do schowka w swoim stroju. Słońce unosiło się wysoko, więc można było stwierdzić, że zasiedział się już wystarczająco i powinien wracać. Czkawka – No, Szczerbek wracamy – powiedział i podszedł do czarnego smoka. Szczerbatek – Wrrrrr – zamruczał smutnie i spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela. Czkawka – Wracamy – powiedział i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Oboje wrócili na Berk nim inni zdążyli się zorientować, że w ogóle ich nie było. Zielonooki chłopak zszedł z smoka i udał się do swojego domu z wiedzą, że czeka go teraz kazanie od ojca na temat wodzowania. Nie miał najmniejszej chęci tego słuchać, ale niestety musiał. Gdy już miał zamiar stawiać stopę na jeden ze schodków prowadzących do jego domu, usłyszał nawoływania dobrze znanych mu głosów. Odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegały krzyki i zobaczył swoich przyjaciół, Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Oboje biegli bardzo szybko, by dostać się do niego, a gdy już to wykonali, wydobyli pierwsze słowa. Śledzik – Znaleźliśmy coś! – krzyknął z podekscytowaniem. Sączysmark – Jak już to ja znalazłem i nie coś, tylko to – wyjął z kieszeni świecącego na niebiesko, niczym Furie Orvandilla kryształ, który był w kształcie serca. Czkawka – Gdzie to znalazłeś? – zapytał brunet biorąc kryształ do rąk. Sączysmark – Byłem na locie z Hakokłem, gdy on zaczął się nerwowo zachowywać – zaczął. – Próbowałem go uspokoić, ale na marne. W końcu wylądowaliśmy obok wielkiego drzewa, które jeszcze nigdy nie rosło na Berk, ale wyglądała na kilkaset lat. No, więc Hakokieł poszedł do jaskini skąd wydobywało się jasne światło. Wszedłem za nim i zobaczyłem to na kamiennym posągu przedstawiającego leżącą kobietę – westchnął ze zmęczenia. Śledzik – Co to może oznaczać? – zapytał blondyn przygryzając paznokcie. Czkawka – Nie wiem, ale powinniśmy to sprawdzić – odparł i wsiadła na swojego smoka. – Wsiadajcie na smoki i ruszamy – skierował się do swoich przyjaciół. Jeźdźcy wzbili się w górę i polecieli w miejsce gdzie młody Jorgenson znalazł dziwny kryształ. 2. Tajemniczy głos… Perspektywa narratora Przyjaciele dotarli na miejsce wskazane przez Sączysmarka. Przed nimi stało wielkie drzewo, którego jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli. Czkawka podszedł do jaskini gdzie prawdopodobnie jeździec znalazł tajemniczy kryształ. Rozejrzał się dookoła poczym wszedł do środka, jednak nie znalazł tam posągu, o którym mówił jego przyjaciel. Widniał tam tylko niewielki ślad po czymś ciężkim. Zrezygnowany wyszedł i podszedł do swoich przyjaciół. Śledzik – I co? – zapytał od razu. – Znalazłeś coś? Czkawka – Niestety nie ma tam tego posąg – odpowiedział na co Sączysmark zdziwił się. – Ale jest niewielki ślad po czymś – dodał. Sączysmark – O co może w tym wszystkim chodzić? – zapytał jakby sam siebie. Czkawka – Mam pomysł! – powiedział i wsiadł na swojego smoka. – Lecimy do Gothi i zapytamy ją o co chodzi. Po chwili wystartowali. Niedługo później byli przed domem staruszki. Niestety Hakokieł i Sztukamięs musiały zostać na zewnątrz, ponieważ nie zmieścili, by się w domu szamanki. Chłopaki delikatnie zapukali poczym weszli do pomieszczenia, ale ku ich zdziwieniu zastali rodziców Czkawki. Czkawka – Mama? Tata? – zapytał. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie zmieszani i zarumienieni. – Co wy tu robicie? Stoick – Jakby ci to powiedzieć – zaczął. – Możesz na uznać za chorych psychicznie, ale w wiosce dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Śledzik – Jakie? – zapytał. Valka – Mieszkańcy skarżyli się, że coś w nocy w ich domach się porusza – powiedziała. – U nas w domu też działy się dziwne rzeczy – dodała. Czkawka spojrzał zmieszany na Szczerbatka. Smok tylko przytaknął i spojrzał na Gothi bazgrzącą coś na piasku. Na ich nieszczęście nie było w pobliżu Pyskacza, więc ktoś musiał po niego lecieć. Czkawka – Sączysmark, leć po Pyskacza – rozkazał. Młody chłopak wsiadł na smoka i już go nie było. – Czy wy sugerujecie, że nasza wioska jest nawiedzona? – skierował się to rodziców. Valka – Wiesz, niedługo Valkiria, a jak wiadomo kilka dni przed tym świętem dusze lubią robić psikusy – powiedziała. Czkawka – Ale przecież Valkiria jest za miesiąc, a te dziwne rzeczy są już teraz – uświadomił rodzicom. Stoick – No tak – odpowiedział. – A wy, po co tu jesteście? Czkawka – Zapomniałbym! – zaśmiał się. – Gothi, Sączysmark znalazł takie kryształ niedaleko drzewa, które nigdy nie rosło w naszym lesie. Możesz powiedzieć co to jest? – zapytał podając szamance kryształ. Kobieta wzięła do rąk niebieski kryształ i dokładnie zaczęła go przeglądać. Po jej minie można było stwierdzić, że coś ją zaniepokoiło. Odstawiła przedmiot na stół i zaczęła bazgrać patykiem po piasku. Nagle do domu wparował Pyskacz z Sączysmarkiem. Pyskacz – No, młody tak mnie pośpieszał, że prawie bym się potknął – wymamrotał. Śledzik – Możesz to przetłumaczyć? – zapytał. Mężczyzna spojrzał na zapiski Gothi. Gdy czytał każdy kolejny wyraz, jego oczy powiększały się. W końcu odważył się wyjawić co napisała szamanka. Pyskacz – Pisze, że ten kryształ – wskazał ręką na niego. – To symbol śpiącej Valkirii, która została kiedyś wygnana z Valhalli, ponieważ pocałowała żyjącego. Kryształ ukazuje się komuś, który ma ocalić świat przed wielką zagładą. Ale również może oznaczać, że osoba o niespełnionej miłości potrzebuje jego pomocy – wyjaśnił. – Gaśnie tylko w rękach właściwej osoby. Valka – Ale przecież on świecił u wszystkich poza… - przerwała i spojrzała na syna. Pyskacz – Czkawka o co w tym chodzi? – zapytał. Czkawka – Nie mam pojęcia, ale czy to możliwe, że to sygnał od As? – zapytał, a iskierki same tańczyły mu w oczach. Sączysmark – To nie możliwe – szepnął. Przez chwilę wszyscy stali w ciszy. Zielonooki brunet nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie sobie uświadomił. A może to nieprawda? Może tylko to sobie ubzdurał, by zapełnić smutek po blondynce? Tego on sam nie wie. Późnym wieczorem udał się do swojego pokoju, a jego ojciec już nawet nie miał siły na rozmowę z nim. Chłopak od razu upadł na łóżko kierując ostatnie spojrzenie przed zaśnięciem na swojego smoka kładącego się na swoim legowisku. Zasnął. W nocy na zewnątrz spał, ale w środku był zaniepokojony. W jego głowie usłyszał charakterystyczny głos i tak melodyjny, który mógł rozpoznać wszędzie. Głos – Czkawka! – krzyczał głośno, ale nie na tyle, by obudzić innych. Czkawka – Kim jesteś i czego de mnie chcesz? – zapytał, choć dobrze znał odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie, ale chciał się upewnić. Głos – Pomóż mi! – szepnął płaczliwie i ucichł. Czkawka przez chwilę pomyślał, że może coś mu się przyśniło, ale nie. Zrozumiał, że jego ukochana potrzebuje go, ale nie wiedział po co, skoro jest w Valhalli i nic jej nie grozi. Czy może wcale nie zginęła? Zaraz wrócił myślami na ziemię. Przecież to nie możliwe, zginęła na jego oczach. '3. Zima panuje, a wraz z nią kolejne przygody' Perspektywa Valki Od rana sypie śnieg. Nic dziwnego skoro za niedługo Migdaliska, a zaraz po nich Snoggletog. Stoick już od wczesnej godziny chodził po wiosce i obserwował starania wikingów. Nie powiem, że nie podobało mi się to, że mam tak opiekuńczego męża, ale nie zawsze ma czas z nami spędzić chociaż chwilę. Zawsze tak było, nawet jak Czkawka był mały. Dlatego większość czasu spędzał ze mną i może stąd bardziej jest przywiązany do mnie. Położyłam przyszykowane jedzenie na stole i poszłam na górę, by obudzić Czkawkę. Gdy weszłam, zobaczyła Szczerbatka śpiącego na swoim legowisku i Czkawką grubo przykrytego kocem. Valka – Czkawka, pora wstawać! – powiedziałam odkrywając z niego koc. Czkawka – Jeszcze chwilę – wymamrotał i obrócił się w drugą stronę. Westchnęłam i przypomniałam sobie Stoicka. Widocznie wdał się w ojca. Valka – Szczerbek! – szepnęłam do smoka, który momentalnie obudził się i spojrzał na mnie. – Pomożesz mi? Smok jedynie przytaknął i leniwie zwlókł się ze swojego leża. Powoli podchodził do swojego właściciela i jeszcze spojrzał na mnie. Przytaknęłam i uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco. Szczerbatek od razu wskoczył na łóżko i zaczął lizać Czkawkę. Zaśmiałam się głośno. Czkawka – Szczerbatek! – krzyknął i popatrzył na mnie. – Musiałaś? – zapytała z ironią. Valka – Wybacz, ale musiałam – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się, zmierzając w stronę drzwi. – Ale to dobry sposób na obudzenie cię – dodałam za nim wyszłam. Roześmiana zeszłam na dół i usiadłam przy stole z zaparzoną herbatą. Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę nad dalszym losem. Czkawka bardzo się zmienił. Już nie jest taki jak kiedyś. Przedtem chciał pomagać każdemu, nie był w stanie wybaczyć, a teraz? Teraz jest tak jakby poważny i dorosły? To chyba dobre określenie. Nie ma nawet czasu spotykać się z przyjaciółmi ani nawet zamiaru ich odwiedzić. Po chwili na dół zszedł Czkawka. Valka – I jak? – zapytałam od razu z uśmiechem na ustach. Czkawka – Bardzo śmieszne – kolejny raz odpowiedział z ironią i usiadł przy stole. Valka – Masz może zamiar jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzić Kangoo? – zapytałam biorąc łyk herbaty. – Wiesz, Anna dużo do ciebie pisała. Czkawka – Tak? A co? – zapytał. Valka – W najbliższym czasie chcą odwiedzić Berk – spojrzał na mnie z obojętnością i tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie było sensu dłużej z nim rozmawiać, bo doprowadziło, by to do kłótni czego nie chcę. Po zjedzeniu śniadania pożegnał się ze mną i wyszedł z domu. Perspektywa narratora Młody chłopak właśnie udał się do Smoczej Akademii wraz ze swoim smokiem. Szczerbatek od pewnego czasu wspierał go i pocieszał w trudnych chwilach. Czkawka czuł, że od straty Astrid to właśnie on był dla niego jedynym wsparciem. Bardzo się zżyli i był pewny, że jeden oddał, by życie za tego drugiego. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Już od roku nie zwracał uwagi na innych i odtrącał ich pomoc, nawet nie wiedzą co tym. Zielonooki brunet wszedł do Akademii gdzie zobaczył jak zwykle czekających na niego Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Tajemniczy kryształ ciągle nie dawał mu spokoju i za wszelką cenę chciał się dowiedzieć o co z nim chodzi. Podszedł od swoich przyjaciół i zapytał: Czkawka – Czy Gothi już dowiedziała się coś na temat tego kryształu? – zapytał. Śledzik – Niestety nie, ale uważa, że on może mieć coś wspólnego z tymi zamieszkami w wiosce – poinformował blondyn. Czkawka – Przynajmniej tyle – odparł i spojrzał na swojego drugiego przyjaciela. – A ty Sączysmark nie dowiedziałeś się niczego? Zdziwiony chłopak spojrzał w stronę przyjaciela. Nie powiem, że bardzo zdziwiło go to pytanie, bo przecież brunet zawsze uważał go za samoluba. ,,Może zmienił zdanie?’’ zapytał w myślach, ale szczerze w to wątpił. Pokiwał przecząco głową i wrócił do pielęgnowania swojego smoka. Czkawka – Wiecie może czy już skończyły się te wszystkie dziwne zjawiska? – zapytał spoglądając na Śledzika, który jako jedyny był dzisiaj rozmowny. Śledzik – Mówią, że powoli się kończą, ale jeszcze, w niektórych domach są – poinformował i odwrócił się do swojej smoczycy. Czkawka – Dzisiaj nie będzie zajęć, ale w ramach tego będziemy szukać informacji o tym krysztale – powiedział z zadowoleniem i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Obaj przyjaciele westchnęli i spojrzeli na siebie. Sączysmark – Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej. Czkawka – A dlaczego, by nie? – uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał zirytowany na syna Sączyślina. Sączysmark – Niech ci będzie – odpuścił i załamał ręce. Cała trójka wsiadła na swoje smoki i po kilku sekundach wzbili się w niebo. Dotyk chmur sprawiał, że nie chciało im się wracać do domu. Tutaj mieli wszystko czego było im trzeba. Po niespełna 5 minutach byli pod domem szamanki, która stała przed domem. Gestem ręki zaprosiła ich do siebie. Czkawka – Gothi, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy – zdziwiona spojrzała na niego i momentalnie przestała grzebać w garnku. – Musisz nam powiedzieć coś o tym krysztale. Śledzik – Czkawka uważa, że on może coś oznaczać – dodał widząc minę staruszki. Szamanka westchnęła i powędrowała w kierunku półki nad jej łóżkiem. Zaczęła przeglądać jakieś stare książki z dziwnymi wzorami, aż w końcu wyjęła fioletową ze znakiem smoka. Otworzyła na pewnej stronie i wskazała na stronę. Czkawka, Śledzik i Sączysmark podeszli i sprawdzili o co chodzi. W jednym momencie i serca przestały bić. Czkawka – Czy to prawda? – zapytał oszołomiony. Gothi przytaknęła głową i wskazała Ne zdanie na następnej stronie. – Musimy lecieć na wsypę Ognistego Smoka? Śledzik – Ale, przecież… - zamilkł. Gothi spojrzała na niego piorunującym wzrokiem. Nikt już się nie odezwał. Przyjaciele skierowali się w stronę drzwi, poczym wyszli, wsiedli na smoki i polecieli do swoich domów. Wizyta u Gothi dała im dużo informacji i wiele do myślenia. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie było już sensu robić zajęć, więc postanowiłem dzisiaj odpuścić im. Zaraz po wizycie u Gothi udałem się do swojego domu gdzie nie zastałem rodziców. No tak, tata pewnie pilnuje wioski, a mama poszła do Phelgmy po jakieś zioła. Został mi tylko Szczerbatek. No właśnie! Moje smoczysko dzisiaj nie widziało się z Wichurą! Czkawka – Szczerbata Mordko! – zawołałem smoka. Od razu przybiegł. – Idziemy do Wichurki? – podskoczył z radości i pobiegł w stronę stajni dla smoków. Zaśmiałem się i poszedłem za nim. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, smoczyca Astrid od razu wstała i podeszła do mnie. Zaczęła się łasić i lizać mnie. Tak bardzo brakuje jej Astrid. Czasami zastanawiam się czy nie znaleźć jej nowego jeźdźca. Czkawka – To co Wichurko? Wybierzesz się jutro z nami do Akademii? – zapytałem z uśmiechem. Śmiertnik tylko podszedł i polizał mnie po ręce. – To my się już będziemy zbierać – powiedziałem i wstałem. Szczerbatek – Wrrrrr – mruknął smutno i polizał na pożegnanie Wichurę. Czkawka – No, idziemy! – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do smoków. Szczerbek niechętnie opuścił stajnię i poszliśmy do domu. Na miejscu spotkaliśmy mamę, która robiła coś w kuchni. Szybko przywitałem się i pobiegłem na górę przebrać się w normalną tunikę i spodnie. Po zrobieniu czynności udałem się na dół do mamy, która rozpoczęła rozmowę. Valka – Czkawka wiesz, podczas twojego rocznego pobytu na Kangoo przypłynęli tutaj pewni znajomi – wyznała. Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany. – I oni teraz przypływają. Czkawka – To chyba dobrze? – zapytałem podejrzliwie. Valka – Czkawka – westchnęła. – Tak, to dobrze. Ale… Czkawka – Ale? – nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. Valka – Ale oni zabijali smoki – zatkało mnie. Czyli mamy kogoś przyjąć kto zabijał smoki? – Pomyślałam, że może byś nauczył ich więzi ze smokiem. Czkawka – Ale wiesz, że to musi samo przyjść? – zapytałem. – Oni muszą to poczuć. Valka – Ale zgadzasz się? – zapytała z nadzieją. Co miałem zrobić? Matce się nie odmawia. Zgodziłem się. Uradowana przytuliła mnie i pobiegł szczęśliwa powiadomić tatę. Czeka nas długa zima. Mimo braku przyjaciół będzie ciekawa i pełna przygód. Mam tylko nadzieję, że i święta takie będą. 4. Czy oni przeżyli? Perspektywa narratora Berk, miejsce gdzie dzieją się niesamowite, a zarazem i niespodziewane rzeczy. Blade słońce delikatnie wschodziło, by oświetlić osadę wikingów. Śnieg już nie padał tak obficie jak przedtem. Wszyscy mimo tak wczesnej pory budzili się z miłego snu i zabierali do pracy, no może nie wszyscy. Wyjątkiem był wysoki brunet, jego smok oraz jego przyjaciele. Dla nich dzień rozpoczynał się dopiero późnym rankiem, ale ten dzień dla wszystkich miał być niespodzianką. Słoneczne promienie wdarły się do domu młodego jeźdźca Nocnej Furii otulając przy tym jego twarz. Nieco poruszony tym obrócił się w drugą stronę i ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy znów zasnął. Ale inaczej było z jego smokiem. Jako iż spał najbliżej okna, słońce nie pozwalało mi na obrót. Zdenerwowane zwierzę otworzyło leniwie oczy i spojrzał na swojego właściciela. Szczerbatek – Wrrraauuu – mruknął niezadowolony i wstała nie widząc jeszcze dobrze na oczy. Smok podszedł do łóżka Czkawki i lekko pchnął go w zdrową nogę. Jednak to nie pomogło. Zdenerwowany Szczerbatek szarpnął za jego koc, ale i to nie pomogło. Jeszcze przez kilka minut trudził się z obudzeniem właściciela, aż w końcu wpadł na świetny pomysł. Z uśmiechem wskoczył na chłopaka i zaczął go lizać. Przestraszony przyszły wódz szybko podniósł się i zobaczył przed sobą zielone oczy, tak bardzo dobrze mu znane. Czkawka – Szczerbatek! – wykrzyknął oburzony zaspanym głosem. – Coś ty wykombinował? – zapytał. Szczerbatek – Wrrrr – mruknął i zszedł z łóżka. Czkawka – Mógłbym sobie jeszcze przynajmniej półgodziny pospać, ale już nie zasnę – westchnął i wstał z łóżka. Zmęczony jeszcze po wczorajszej rozmowie z matką zszedł na dół gdzie zobaczył ów osobę przygotowującą śniadanie. Przywitał się grzecznie i usiadł przy stole jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Zmartwiony zachowaniem swojej mamy spojrzał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w jej stronę. Czkawka – Mamo, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, ale widząc jej zapatrzenie się jeszcze bardziej się zmartwił. – Mamo? Valka – Tak? – kobieta oprzytomniała i popatrzyła w kierunku syna. – Przepraszam, ale zamyśliłam się. Czkawka – Zamyśliłaś nad czym? – dopytał, gdy żona wodza usiadła naprzeciwko niego. Valka – Dzisiaj rano, gdy jeszcze spałeś wyruszyłam wraz z Chmuroskokiem na poranny lot – odparła. Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie syna kontynuowała. – Ale zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę w lesie i zobacz co znaleźliśmy – podała mu jeden karawasz z kolcami. Na jego widok chłopak rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał przerażony na kobietę. Czkawka – Mamo, wiesz, że to… - kobieta przytaknęła. Tak, to był karawasz Mieczyka. Tylko on jeden nosił takie. – Czy to możliwe, że oni przeżyli? Chłopak wraz z matką jeszcze przez długą chwilę przyglądali się znalezionej rzeczy. Oboje nie mogli uwierzyć, że przez cały rok poszukiwań przeoczyli tak ważny przedmiot. Valka cudem stwierdziła, że karawasz ma właśnie tyle samo dni, ile już nie ma Bliźniaków. Czkawka złapała się za podbródek i bacznie obserwując ów przedmiot zamyślił się. Z transu wyrwał go znajomy głos. Do domu wparował Pyskacz. Pyskacz – To straszne! – wykrzyczał na cały dom i spojrzał w kierunku bruneta i przyjaciółki. – Nie uwierzycie! Valka – No to może nas oświecisz? – zapytała z sarkazmem. Wiedziała dobrze, że blond mężczyzna nie cierpi, gdy jego słowa są rzucane na wiatr. Pyskacz – Heathera! Eret! Są przy porcie! – krzyknął uratowany. Czkawka – Ale co w tym strasznego? – uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem w stronę przyjaciela. Pyskacz – To, że nie mamy nic przygotowanego na ich powrót! – kobieta parsknęła śmiechem ku zdziwieniu Pyskacza i Czkawki. – No co? – zapytał. Valka – Idziemy! – odpowiedziała. Cała trójka wyszła z domu i udała się w stronę portu gdzie znajdował się wódz i przybyłe osoby. Zielonooki brunet na widok ich dziwacznych strojów od razu zniechęcił się do ich poznania, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Musiał coś zrobić, by pokazać im, że smoki to wspaniałe stworzenia. Staną oko w oko z chłopakiem o czarnych włosach i dziewczyną o kruczoczarnych włosach. Stoick – Czkawa, to Eret i Heathera –wskazał na chłopaka i dziewczynę. Chłopak niechętnie podał rękę przybyszom i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Czkawka – Jestem Czkawka –przywitał się. CDN Przepraszam, że nexta nie było w czwartek ani w piątek, ale miałam dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. Ale next już jest i mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania